degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy-Jay Conflict
The conflict between Darcy Edwards and Jay Hogart began during the fifth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview While Darcy and Spinner Mason were dating, Darcy disapproved of Spinner's friend, Jay, who was expelled from Degrassi the prior year. Jay had a mutual dislike for Darcy, who he thought was completely changing Spinner. After Spinner and Darcy broke up, Darcy and Jay were not forced to interact again. Season 4 In Islands In The Stream, Jay witnesses Darcy giving a kiss to Rick Murray after being paid by Toby Isaacs, not knowing about Rick's past. Season 5 In Redemption Song, Jay and Spinner run into each other at the mall while Spinner is shopping with Darcy. Jay and Darcy exchange insults, and Jay invites Spinner to a party with a keg. Spinner enthusiastically accepts the invitation, but changes his mind when he sees Darcy's disapproving look. Jay tells Spinner to call him when Darcy makes up his mind for him. When the Friendship Club spends a day at the beach, Spinner and Darcy get into a fight, and Spinner calls for Jay to pick him up. When Jay arrives, he is instantly attracted to the other Christian girls in the Friendship Club and decides to stay for a while. This causes Spinner to be annoyed. He tells Jay that he only gets to eat one hot dog, no drinking beer, keep his mouth shut and keep "something else" in his pants. Jay tells Spinner that the Friendship Club is stupid and that it was changing Spinner into a different person. He then manipulates Darcy by telling her that Spinner will start falling for Manny Santos again if Darcy doesn't have sex with him soon. Spinner later finds Darcy crying and asks her what Jay had told her. He finds Jay, beats him up, and tells him he never wants to see him again—all he's done is ruin everything in his life, first with Jimmy and now Darcy. In The Lexicon of Love (2), Jay tells Alex that his life sucks because he has no one, and lists Spinner as finding the Lord due to Darcy. Degrassi Mini In Bigmouth Strikes Again, Jay, who had been watching Darcy and Spinner, begins to laugh at the couple, sarcastically saying that they are sweet. Darcy shows her dislike for Jay, but gives him and Spinner a moment alone, after Jay requests it. Spinner asks Jay what he wants, and Jay tells him maybe a hello, or a what's up. Spinner questions what part of him kicking Jay's ass did he not get. Jay says that it isn't like they haven't fought before, but they're friends, admitting he screwed up and Spinner set him straight. Spinner tells him that it is anything but good, and that they are done. Jay comments that Darcy has really gotten her claws into Spinner, and Spinner says that it isn't about her, which prompts Jay to ask who it is about then. He questions if it is "The Big J", and Spinner tells him not to talk about Jesus, saying he has been saved. Jay is in disbelief and says he can't be serious, telling Spinner that he would say just about anything to make Darcy happy. Spinner tells him to back off, and Jay calls him pathetic for pretending to believe in God to get into Darcy's pants. Jay calls him a freak, and the two are close to fighting, until Darcy approaches Spinner, calming him down by saying that Jay isn't worth it. The two leave, and Jay yells an apology after them that falls on deaf ears. Trivia *Jay accused Spinner of changing as a person because of Darcy. *Darcy is good friends with Jay's girlfriend Manny Santos. *They both disliked Paige Michalchuk. *They are both good friends with Emma Nelson. *Darcy is the ex-girlfriend of Jay's best friend Spinner Mason. *Jay once called Darcy's younger sister Clare Edwards "Four Eyes." *Neither graduated from Degrassi: Darcy moved to Kenya to build a school and Jay was expelled for his involvement in the school shooting. Quotes *Darcy: "Jay? They let you out on parole?" Jay: "I'm off for good behavior. Oh, hey. Nuns R' Us are having a black and white sale. You should check it out." - Redemption Song *Jay: "Well, you let me know when she makes up your mind for you." - Redemption Song *Darcy: "Look who crawled out from under a rock." Jay: "Well, hello to you too, Darcy!" -''' Bigmouth Strikes Again''' Gallery 987987.PNG tumblr_lxgfvpjcGL1qc1tpr.jpg 9ujiokok.jpg 78uio.jpg 798uiojj.png 98uiod.png 7ui.png Jay getting Darcy a beer.jpg 897uiood.png iuhiook.png 88uio.png 89uijjn.png 98uik.png 98uiogg.png 89yui.png 89uihh.png Redemption-song-12.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 4